Tout ce chemin parcouru
by Holstar
Summary: "De le voir ainsi, apprêté comme jamais, rose à la main, sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle se le remémora plus jeune et pensa alors à tout ce chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger avait froid. Peut-être avait-elle chaud tout compte fait, rien n'était moins sûr. Elle frissonnait lorsque les gouttes d'eau atteignaient le bas de son dos. Le bain, s'il était chaud au départ, était maintenant tiède, presque froid. Mais elle n'en avait pas réellement conscience. Il posa un doux baiser dans son cou elle frissonna. Oh, il était probablement à l'origine de tous ses frissons finalement. Ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de son Adonis, la Gryffondor avait basculé sa tête en arrière offrant son cou aux lèvres celui-ci. Une main sous ses fesses, l'autre sur sa poitrine, il l'avait plaquée contre la paroi de la baignoire dans la salle-de-bain des préfets. Ainsi positionnée, elle lui était offerte. Laissant sa main droite se balader sur ses seins et son ventre si parfaits, il décala sa main gauche jusqu'à la faire glisser sur la cuisse droite de sa belle se collant d'autant plus à elle afin de la maintenir à sa hauteur. Sentant la main de son amant remonter le long de sa cuisse, la préfète repris ses esprits et recommença à l'embrasser fiévreusement, prenant possession de sa bouche. Elle s'arrêta et souffla à son oreille : « _Pas ici Amour, quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre _». Mais le jeune homme la fit taire, sa main ayant atteint les replis de son intimité. Les paroles de la jolie brune se transformèrent en gémissements tandis que, de ses doigts, il caressait déjà le bouton de chair sacré. Il sentit les ongles de sa belle tracer des marques dans son dos, témoins de son plaisir interdit et déjà l'embrassait pour camoufler ses cris alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme. Elle le serrait si fort entre ses bras et griffait tellement son dos qu'elle eût été étonnée qu'il ne se plaigne pas si son esprit n'était pas si brouillé par les sensations extrêmes de son corps. Lorsqu'il en eût terminé avec elle, Hermione prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de retirer une main de son cou et de lui faire rejoindre le Pénis de l'Apollon. Rapidement, le souffle du garçon se fit plus rauque au rythme des vas-et-viens qu'elle effectuait. N'y tenant plus, délicatement il prit sa main et la déposa sur son épaule avant de la tenir par les hanches et de la pénétrer doucement. Une fois en elle, il attendit qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence envahissante, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noisette de sa partenaire. Après avoir reçu un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, il entreprit des mouvements de bassins lents et amples. Il pencha sa tête à droite avant de l'enfouir sans son cou, ses mains viriles tenaient ses fesses si douces alors qu'elle avait glissé l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos. Dans un dernier mouvement de hanches, il se délivra en elle, tremblant et épuisé par les émotions qui l'avaient traversé.

Lorsqu'il eût repris son souffle, il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se retirer et de s'éloigner. Elle se savonna, se sécha, s'habilla et quitta la salle-de-bain la première après avoir vérifié sur la carte des maraudeurs que le chemin était libre. Il était vingt-deux heures, heure du couvre-feu, et elle regagna son dortoir sans encombre.

Allongée sur son lit aux draps rouge et or, Hermione repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt, dans la salle-de-bain réservée aux préfets. Elle souriait, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et pensa qu'il était peu probable qu'elle trouve le sommeil si elle pensait aux événements récents. Peu encline à s'endormir en cours le lendemain, la jeune Gryffondor se tourna sur son côté droit et se récita intérieurement son dernier cours d'histoire de la magie.

En pénétrant dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, Hermione lança un regard machinal à la table des Serpentards. Elle prit place aux côtés d' Harry, Ron et Ginny et se servit un verre de jus de Citrouille. Elle ne prêta guère attention à la conversation de ses amis mais, comme chaque matin, la vision de la main de Ginny dans celle d'Harry lui tira un sourire. C'est lorsque les hiboux arrivèrent qu'elle prit conscience de certains détails. Pour commencer, les filles semblaient plus apprêtées que d'habitude. Ensuite, les couples s'affichaient plus, étaient plus mielleux. Et pour finir, le bruissement d'ailes était bien plus bruyant que d'habitude. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua que les Hiboux étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et que les lettres qu'ils portaient avaient une étrange tendance à être de couleurs rouge, accompagnées de petit colis. Quand Ginny déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry après la réception d'une lettre accompagnée d'une rose et d'une boîte contenant un magnifique pendentif en forme de cœur, elle comprit. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le Samedi 14 Février, jour de la Saint Valentin, fête des amoureux. De fait, un nombre impressionnant de lettres tomba aux alentours de notre Trio. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient au centre de toutes les attentions venant du sexe opposé au grand damne de Ginny qui, de nombreuses fois, avait usé de son fameux sortilège de Chauve-furie contre des admiratrices un peu trop ferventes de son héros, SON Harry.

Après avoir trié et décerné à chacun son tas de lettres, notre petite troupe décida de se retirer dans leur salle commune. C'est au coin du feu qu'ils lurent toutes ces déclarations d'amour, d'admiration. Ginny veillait au grain, retirant des mains de son amour chaque chocolat fourré au filtre d'amour, chaque cadeau enchanté. Ron quant à lui, se privait avec difficultés de toutes ces friandises empoisonnées, suppliant Hermione de créer un antidote afin qu'il puisse les déguster. La préfète, amusée par le comportement des Weasley, se séparait elle aussi de tous ses colis suspicieux. Mais l'une des lettres attira son attention. Contrairement aux autres, le parchemin était blanc, sobre. L'écriture fine et calligraphiée la fit sourire :

_Retrouve-moi dans notre Salle-sur-Demande après le diner, je t'y attendrai,_

_Ton admirateur très secret._

Elle sourit à cette attention. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Un rendez-vous simple, aucun poème, aucun mot d'amour, pas de petits angelots chantant Whitney Houston à l'ouverture du parchemin. Son homme comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler en secret, était exactement comme elle l'aimait.

Après le diner, Hermione remonta se préparer dans son dortoir. Elle voulait quitter son dortoir avant que ses colocataires ne le rejoignent, évitant ainsi les questions gênantes de Lavande et Parvati. Vêtue d'un jean foncé et d'un bustier rouge assorti à ses ballerines, c'est une Hermione à peine maquillée qui attrapa la carte des Maraudeurs avant de quitter son dortoir afin de rejoindre la salle sur demande.

Arrivée devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet apprenant à danser à trois Trolls, elle fit trois allers-retours en pensant à une salle calme, à l'abri des regards, qui convienne à un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Elle poussa la porte tout juste apparue et pénétra dans cette pièce devenue si familière au fil des mois.

Il était là, debout, une rose à la main, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il avait aménagé la pièce, changeant les couleurs vertes et or habituelles en des teintes plus appropriées à cette journée spéciale.

Lorsqu'elle entra, il lui sourit de son sourire narquois qui signifiait : « alors, pouvais-tu réellement rêver mieux ? ». De le voir ainsi, apprêté comme jamais, rose à la main, sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle se le remémora plus jeune et pensa alors à tout ce chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru.


	2. Chapitre 1  La Saint Valentin

**Chapitre premier – La saint Valentin**

Le premier mot pour décrire l'homme qui se tenait devant elle ? Parfait. Dans la liste suivaient de prêt les adjectifs attentionné, gentil, doux, drôle, compréhensif. Difficile à croire pourtant lorsqu'on se souvient de leur première rencontre.

* * *

Le premier jour du mois de Septembre 1991, Hermione avait rejoint la gare de King Cross accompagnée par ses parents. Elle qui était une enfant curieuse ayant du mal à se contenter de ses connaissances, elle était réellement excitée à l'idée de découvrir un nouveau monde ! Elle abandonna ainsi rapidement ses parents afin de se faufiler dans le Poudlard Express.

Après avoir trouvé un compartiment, la jeune brunette fit la rencontre de Neville Londubat et prit le parti de l'aider à retrouver Trevor, son crapaud. C'est au cours de cette excursion qu'elle le vit pour la première fois. Ouvrant tous les compartiments, elle se confrontait à de jeunes personnes plus ou moins aimables. Durant sa quête, Hermione eut la malchance d'ouvrir un compartiment de trop : « _Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien !_ ». Devant elle se trouvait trois garçons. Le plus mince des trois s'avança, la dévisagea et lui répondit :

«_ Non, nous n'avons rien vu, mais avec les dents et les cheveux que tu as, le crapaud doit certainement te fuir ! _»

Il renifla, fier de lui, le menton relevé, montrant son port de tête altier. Mais la future Gryffondor n'était pas le genre d'enfant à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, bien au contraire ! C'est de cette façon qu'avait eu lieu leur première rencontre, leur première joute verbale, leurs premiers regards noirs.

«_ Si je ne craignais pas d'enfreindre les règles et d'entraîner mon renvoi, je te jetterais volontiers un sort ! Et saches que je me suis entraînée et que ça a toujours marché ! _»

Sa toute première réplique. Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir et s'apprêtait à quitter le compartiment lorsque le jeune garçon répliqua.

« _Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? Je suis Drago Malefoy. Et à moins que ton père ne fasse lui aussi parti du conseil d'administration de l'école, entre autres, je crains que tu ne me doives le respect !_ »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment un garçon de onze ans à peine pouvait-il être si imbu de lui-même ?

«_ Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison, Drago Malefoy, je te devrais plus de respect que tu ne m'en dois. De plus, dans ce train, il me semble que tu devrais faire attention à tes propos. Harry Potter est à bord. Si tu le rencontres, je crains que tu ne doives lui montrer autant, voire plus, de respect que tu n'en attendais de ma part. Sur ce, j'ai plus intéressant à faire. _»

Alors qu'elle quittait le compartiment, elle entendit le jeune Malefoy demander à ses acolytes : « _Potter est dans ce train ? __**Le**__ Harry Potter ? On doit absolument aller le trouver ! ». _Fière de son petit effet, elle partit de nouveau à la recherche du crapaud de son nouvel ami.

* * *

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la préfète à ce souvenir. Parfois, il ressemblait tellement à ce garçon de 11ans…

Doucement, elle s'approcha de son ancien rival jusqu'à poser ses bras autour de son cou, ses coudes sur ses épaules, et déposa alors un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier :

«_ J'en conclus que tu as reçu ma lettre… J'ai eu des doutes. _» Il la gratifia d'un sourire en coin avant de reprendre d'un air très sérieux : « _Dis-moi, combien as-tu reçu de lettres aujourd'hui ? Que je sache exactement combien de morts inopinées vont survenir à Poudlard dans les prochains jours… _»

Hermione laissa échapper un rire avant de lui répondre tragiquement :

« _Malheureusement, je crains que vous ne dussiez non seulement éradiquer toute la population masculine de Poudlard, mais aussi quelques filles Monseigneur Malefoy !_ »

Devant le visage choqué qu'affichait son homologue, la préfète se permit de rire franchement. Outré qu'elle se moque ainsi de lui, Drago posa la rose sur la table toute proche de lui et entreprit, la sachant chatouilleuse, de punir son affront à grand renfort de piques sur son ventre et ses hanches. C'est ainsi qu'il réussit à l'allonger sur le sofa rouge présent dans la pièce.

La Gryffondor mit un certain temps avant de remplacer son souffle, saccadé dû aux éclats de rire qu'avait entraîné leur dernière bataille, par une respiration calme. Allongée sur son côté gauche, elle regardait son blond dans les yeux, ces magnifiques yeux bleu-gris, qui malgré l'absence de haine, gardaient cet aspect d'acier. Face à elle, il avait passé sa main gauche dans son dos, sous son t-shirt, sentant ainsi la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, tout en se mordant la lèvre infèrieure comme par peur de sa réaction, elle glissa sa main droite sur le front de Drago et déplaça l'une des mèches blondes qui lui barraient le visage.

Les cheveux ainsi ébouriffés après leur chamaillerie, ses dents exposées par son geste nerveux, elle lui rappelait celle qu'il appelait Granger à l'époque. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, après quelques mois de relation, il la regarda dans les yeux pour lui demander :

«_ Dis-moi Granger, en quelle année tu as fait raccourcir tes dents ? _»

A cette question, qui l'aurait ébranlée quelques mois plus tôt de par la remarque désobligeante qui lui était sous-jacente, Hermione éclata de rire. Il sourit, heureux de cette complicité qu'ils avaient, heureux qu'ils aient totalement dépassé leur inimitié passée en venant même à rire de leurs anciennes insultes.

« _T'avais jamais remarqué, __**Malefoy**__ ?_ »

Ce fut sa première interrogation. Elle insista sur le nom de famille, confirmant ainsi que l'insulte qu'elle sous-entendait par le passé dans le simple nom, n'était maintenant plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

« _Non, sincèrement, j'avais pas fait gaffe ! Pour ma défense, d'autres changements beaucoup plus intéressants attiraient mon attention !_ »

Il ajouta à sa réponse un regard lubrique surfait tout en remontant sa main gauche de son dos à sa poitrine. Elle sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur le bras, histoire de faire bonne figure, comme si ses insinuations choquaient la jeune fille bien élevée qu'elle était.

« _En quatrième année, tu te souviens de ce sort que tu m'avais lancé pour rallonger mes dents ? » Il acquiesça, lui intimant de continuer. « Je suis allée voir madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle arrange ça. Et disons que, comme je savais que mes parents étaient contre le fait qu'on racourcisse mes dents, j'en ai profité. _»

Il sourit et la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Bien au chaud dans les bras du Serpentard, la jeune fille ne rajouta rien, ne précisant pas qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Tout était très clair entre eux.

Soudainement, il se releva et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit, intriguée. Pour répondre à son interrogation, il ajouta :

« _Je suis le Prince des Serpentard, j'ose espérer que tu ne pensais pas que j'allais juste te donner rendez-vous dans cette salle, te chatouiller et te renvoyer dans ta tour le soir de la saint valentin ?_ »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le laissa prendre sa main droite dans sa main gauche et passer son bras droit autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle positionnait naturellement sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de son cavalier. Ainsi positionnés, Drago l'entraîna dans une valse que la salle accompagna d'une musique appropriée. Etant issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur, il était bien entendu très doué pour toutes les mondanités. Hermione, quant à elle, gardait au fond ce rêve d'enfant naît après avoir visionné Cendrillon ou encore Anastasia. Elle appréciait ces moments durant lesquels, l'air de rien, il l'introduisait dans son monde, cette part de lui qu'elle ne côtoyait pas au sein de Poudlard. Elle aimait attacher leurs regards et créer leur propre monde, un mélange de son éducation à lui et de ses rêves de prince charmant à elle.

Après l'avoir fait tournoyer pendant quelques minutes, il prit sa main droite dans la sienne et, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, lui fit un baisemain. Sentir son souffle contre sa main, sans qu'il la touche dans ce geste de respect donna le sourire à la Gryffondor. Elle prit alors les devant. Passant ses mains autour de son cou et y enfouissant son visage, elle l'entraîna dans un slow, sa danse à elle. Son menton posé sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, Drago se rappela le bal de quatrième année.

* * *

Drago Malefoy était dans la grande salle, Pansy Parkinson à son bras. Evidemment, le bal ne pouvait pas commencer sans « Saint Potter » puisque celui-ci devait pouvoir montrer à tout le monde ses talents de danseurs. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors que le vieux fou amoureux de l'Elu était le directeur de cette école ? C'est donc de mauvaise humeur que le Serpentard de quatrième année attendait l'entrée des champions afin d'aller s'asseoir à une table, une chope de Bière-au-beurre dans les mains. Tous les élèves de quatrième année et plus étaient rassemblés dans cette salle. Comme des moutons, ils formaient une allée devant la porte, une allée d'honneur pour les champions et leurs cavaliers. Comme si ils le méritaient… Un Malefoy aurait mérité de tels privilèges, mais bien entendu, au royaume du balafré, les Malefoy n'existent pas.

Après s'être bien fait désirer, les Quatre champions firent leur entrée. Drago se pencha à l'oreille de sa cavalière et lui murmura :

« _Potter et l'une des jumelles Patil, sérieusement ? Je pensais qu'il viendrait avec son rat des bibliothèques ! Remarque, elle ne doit même pas être là, elle doit pleurer toute seule dans sa chambre parce que personne n'a voulu d'elle !_ »

La jeune demoiselle rit de son rire moqueur, celui qui lui donne un air supérieur. Drago commença alors à la diriger vers une table lorsque des murmures s'élevèrent. Il n'y aurait pas prêté attention si ceux-ci ne concernaient pas la Gryffondor dont il venait de ricaner. Il tendit alors l'oreille et entendit :

« _C'est Granger au bras de Viktor Krum ? Hermione Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle !_ »

Granger, belle ? Il fit volte-face. Elle était là, réellement, au bras de l'attrapeur bulgare. Elle portait une robe de couleur Pervenche, elle avait coiffé ses cheveux, elle était maquillé. Le prince des Serpentard eu du mal à y croire. Elle était belle. Vraiment, vraiment très belle. Il découvrait pour la première fois son corps de jeune femme, son élégance. Si cette fille n'avait pas été Granger, foi de Malefoy, il lui aurait offert une danse !

* * *

Drago sourit à ce souvenir. Finalement, des danses, il lui en avait offert, même avec quelques années de retard.

Hermione mit fin au slow et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Pendant ce temps, le blond retourna prendre la rose qu'il avait laissée sur la table. Il se positionna ensuite debout derrière elle et se pencha par-dessus le sofa afin de lui donner cette fleur. En signe de remerciement, Hermione déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle admirait cette merveille de la nature, la jolie brune eût une sensation de froid autour de son cou. Instinctivement elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit Drago en train de lui attacher un collier. Elle baissa alors sa tête et pu observer un cœur délicat en argent entourant une émeraude de la même forme. Emue, elle lui prit la main et le fit assoir à ses côté. Ainsi installés, elle l'embrassa et lui souffla un merci, auquel il répondit d'un sourire. Il ajouta dans un murmure:

« _Vert et argent, une façon de marquer mon territoire _»

Parlant de tout et de rien, ils ne virent pas l'heure passer et elle s'endormit dans ses bras tandis qu'il lui racontait son arbre généalogique. Alors qu'il attendait une réaction de la part de sa douce, il baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte que la demoiselle avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée au son de sa voix et sous ses caresses. Il pensa alors qu'il lui faudrait un lit. Celui-ci apparu grâce à la magie de la salle et il la glissa sous les couvertures avant de lui-même l'y rejoindre.


	3. Chapitre 2  Le Poids d'un amour secret

**Chapitre second – Le poids d'un amour secret**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla elle fut surprise de se trouver dans les bras de Drago. En effet, habituellement, il la réveillait tôt afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades de chambre avides de potins. Il avait probablement oublié de jeter un charme de réveil… Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa montre modifiée pour marcher dans le monde magique et constata qu'il n'était que huit heures du matin. La jeune fille se félicita alors d'être habituée à se lever tôt pour travailler, elle allait pouvoir atteindre les dortoirs avant que Lavande et Parvati ne se réveillent puisqu'elles profitaient chaque semaine du dimanche matin pour faire la grasse-matinée.

Avant de se lever pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, la préfète voulu réveiller le blond endormi à ses côtés. Elle s'allongea sur son flanc droit, face à lui et entreprit de lui caresser le visage. A ce contact, il passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille la rapprochant d'autant plus de lui. Après un doux sourire induit par l'attitude câline de son homme, Hermione murmura à son oreille :

« _Dray, il faut te lever…_ »

Pour l'empêcher de le réveiller, dans un grognement, le dit-Dray enfouit sa tête sous celle de sa compagne, dans la chaleur de son cou. Elle répliqua alors :

« _Drago, il est huit heure dix du matin maintenant, il faut se lever sinon nos amis vont trouver nos lits faits et ça va jaser… _»

Cette fois-ci elle eût une réponse concrète. Il se redressa, s'asseyant ainsi sur le lit et, enfilant son pantalon, lui dit :

« _C'est incroyable ça, même de bon matin tu es une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! J'étais bien à dormir au chaud dans tes bras moi ! Et puis, personnellement, je ne crains rien de mes compagnons de chambrée, ils sont habitués à trouver mon lit vide._ »

Cette dernière parole lui valut un regard noir mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'échapper en claquant la porte, il avait traversé le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Prisonnière de ce corps musclé, elle se résigna à passer ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard avant de l'embrasser pour ce qui serait, vraisemblablement, le dernier contact de la journée.

Hermione arriva rapidement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors puisqu'elle n'eût pas à changer d'étage. Une fois dans son dortoir, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle avait eu raison : Lavande et Parvati dormaient à poings fermés ! La première chose à faire pour simuler une nuit dans un dortoir ? Hermione connaissait les étapes par cœur. En premier lieu, ouvrir le lit silencieusement et remuer les draps. Ensuite, ébouriffer ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà naturellement, au cas où l'une de ses colocataires ne s'éveille au bruit de l'armoire. Finalement, filer sous la douche !

Lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle-de-bains, lavée et habillée, Hermione aéra et fit son lit d'un sort, bien que ce ne fusse réellement utile… Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, elle descendit dans la Grande-salle afin de petit déjeuner. Arrivée dans les escaliers qui liaient le premier étage au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione aperçut sur sa droite, sortant des cachots, un groupe d'élèves vêtus de vert et argent.

Après qu'Hermione ait quitté la salle Va-et-vient, Drago rejoignit son dortoir en traînant les pieds. Il était las. Pas d'elle ! Oh non, loin de là ! Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser d'elle. Ils avaient une telle complicité que leur relation ne pouvait sombrer dans la routine. Non, s'il était las c'est de ces allers retours constants entre la salle sur demande et son cachot ! Il en avait assez de ne dormir à ses côtés que quelques heures pour, au petit matin, supporter les questions des autres Serpentard, de Pansy notamment, qui ne cessait de lui demander des comptes. Il aurait voulu leur dire, qu'il était avec elle. Parce que mentir, c'était comme renier leur histoire. Et c'était une sorte de trahison envers elle, envers **eux**. Et puis, bientôt, ils ne croiraient plus à ses mensonges. Avant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de taire les noms de ses conquêtes d'un soir et cela, Drago le savait, Pansy l'avait remarqué.

Une fois lavé et habillé, Drago, suivi de ses acolytes, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. A peine franchie la porte séparant les cachots du Grand Hall, Pansy sembla se réveiller et demanda au préfet :

« _Mon Dragounet chéri ? T'étais où hier soir ? Je t'ai pas vu avant de me coucher… Pourtant c'était la Saint-Valentin, je pensais qu'on la passerait ensemble, comme avant !_ »

Drago se retourna vers sa droite pour lui faire face et lui répondit :

« _Pansy, il me semble t'avoir déjà ordonné d'arrêter avec ces surnoms débiles…_ »

Il respira un grand coup, comme pour rendre son futur mensonge plus réel et reprit :

«_Hier soir c'était samedi et McGo nous avait demandé de doubler les rondes, justement au cas où certains élèves se seraient servi des recoins sombres dans les couloirs pour fêter cette fête ridicule._ »

Au moment où il terminait sa phrase, il entendit un petit cri dans les escaliers. Grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeurs, il retint à temps la jeune fille qui venait de glisser. Par un autre réflexe, Malfoyen cette fois, il s'entendit s'écrier :

« _Tu pourrais pas faire at…_ »

Il avait suspendu sa phrase au moment où il avait croisé ses yeux noisette. Cela aussi était agaçant, simuler des disputes. Il avait envie de la serrer dans les bras, de vérifier qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle ne s'était pas cassé un ongle dans la chute. Il voulait l'embrasser aussi, son ventre se tordait, lui rappelant que ce n'était pas qu'une simple envie mais un besoin, un besoin viscéral.

« _Oh ça va Malefoy, comme si t'avais jamais glissé ! Maintenant lâche moi, j'aimerais aller déjeuner !_ »

Il la lâcha et c'est tel un robot qu'il rejoint sa place à la table des Serpentards, à l'opposé de celle des Gryffondors.

Hermione le regardait discrètement. Elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait l'air perturbé. Elle avait observé cet air des millions de fois pendant leur sixième année d'étude. Ses cernes et le pli sur son front étaient certes bien moins marqués, rien n'apportait autant de soucis qu'une mission confiée par Voldemort, mais il était plongé en pleine réflexion. Elle lui enverrait une lettre cet après-midi. Juste après avoir fini son devoir de métamorphose.

* * *

Hermione effectuait sa ronde dans le couloir. En tant que préfète, quoi de plus normal ? Elle marchait dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, écoutant le silence quasi-religieux du château qui n'était habituellement troublé que par les craquements des armures et les chuchotements des tableaux. Mais en cette soirée froide de Novembre s'était rajoutés sur la carte des sons de nouveaux bruits, des bruits qu'elle peinait à identifier. Sa baguette devant elle, Hermione avançait dans leur direction. C'est arrivée devant la porte des toilettes des filles qu'elle en compris l'origine. Ces bruits étaient des sanglots, probablement ceux de Mimi Geignarde. Afin de se donner bonne conscience, elle décida d'entrer, pour vérifier que Mimi ne pleurait pas pour une raison importante.

En ouvrant la porte, elle s'était figée. Au-dessus du lavabo qui lui faisait face, elle pouvait voir le reflet de Drago Malefoy, penché en avant, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Ses épaules étaient soulevées de sanglots irréguliers, ses poings serrés sur la faïence. Hermione savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir puisqu'il regardait le lavabo et non le miroir devant lui. Elle voulait partir, ne pas lui donner de bonnes raisons de s'énerver alors qu'elle était seule avec lui, en pleine nuit, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus à ses ordres. Elle était debout, devant la porte, et regardait droit devant elle sans pouvoir effectuer le moindre mouvement. Soudainement, le Serpentard donna un coup de son poing droit dans le miroir, le brisant en son centre. Hermione se crispa, fermant les yeux. Elle avait été surprise et redoutait le moment où le blond se rendrait compte de sa présence. Malheureusement pour elle, ce moment arriva rapidement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa le reflet du regard acier du préfet dans les éclats du miroir. Toute trace de larme avait disparu des yeux pleins d'animosité qui l'observaient. Le préfet se retourna, lui faisant ainsi face. Hermione prit les devant :

« _Malefoy, j'effectue ma ronde et bien que tu ne sois préfet, tu vas devoir rejoindre tes dortoirs _»

En disant cela, sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait reculé. Au fur et à mesure que le blond qui lui faisant face avançait, elle, reculait, jusqu'à rentrer en collision avec le mur froid de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il posa ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. La préfète ne se comprenait plus. Elle avait peur face à Malefoy, elle qui faisait toujours preuve de beaucoup de répondant. Le voir ainsi, exposant ses sentiments et sa souffrance, l'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Le Serpentard prenait plus de profondeur. Il n'exprimait pas ce qu'il ressentait en public, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir. Et il est bien connu que nos sentiments guident souvent nos actions. C'est pour cette raison qu'Hermione avait peur. Elle l'avait surpris dans un moment de faiblesse, il risquait fort de lui faire payer cette intrusion dans sa vie privée. La motivation serait évidente.

« _Granger, on a peur ? Etrange, il me semble pourtant que d'habitude, ta langue est bien pendue ! Mais cette fois, Potty et Weasmoche ne sont pas là pour te soutenir, n'est-ce-pas ? _»

Hermione ne répondit pas à cette provocation de la part du garçon ? Elle avait bien conscience qu'il était en position de force. Face à ce silence, le Serpentard repris :

« _Bien, depuis combien de temps étais-tu là à m'observer ? _»

« _Je venais d'arriver Malefoy. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ta réputation, je ne compte pas divulguer ce que j'aurais pu entrapercevoir…_ »

La Gryffondor espérait sceller la discussion en assurant à son homologue qu'elle ne dirait rien. A cet instant précis, elle maudissait son rôle de préfète, n'aspirant qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le Serpentard soulagea quelque peu la jeune fille en lui répondant :

« _Tu n'as rien vu Grangie. Fini rapidement ta ronde_. »

Hermione le quitta sur ces mots et rejoignit directement son dortoir, ne vérifiant pas le premier étage. Si Harry était encore debout, elle lui demanderait sa carte.

* * *

C'était lors de cette soirée qu'Hermione avait vu les premières émotions sur le visage pâle du Serpentard.

Assise à une table de la bibliothèque, Hermione ressassait ce souvenir depuis qu'elle avait terminé son devoir de métamorphose. Elle se souvenait avoir pensé à cette scène des mois durant. Il s'agissait de sa première rencontre avec Drago, et non Malefoy.

La Gryffondor regarda le parchemin vierge devant elle. Elle ne savait par où commencer pour lui écrire. Elle aurait préféré lui parler en tête à tête. Envoyer des lettres leur était difficile puisque leurs amis respectifs n'hésitaient pas à les lire… Hermione du donc se résigner à écrire une lettre sobre.

_Dray,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais soucieux ce matin._

_J'espère ne pas tomber au mauvais moment… Ecris- moi si tu veux, je n'ai rien de prévu pour la journée si ce n'est du travail _

_Je pense à toi, 3_

Hermione ne signa pas. Sa lettre était concise mais Drago comprendrait qu'il pouvait lui donner rendez-vous, ou simplement correspondre s'il en avait envie.

Il était vrai que la couverture de leur couple lui pesait quelque peu, mais elle aimait avoir certains moments avec lui, et des moments avec ses amis. De toute façon, il semblait évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas partager des moments à la fois avec le Serpentard et les Gryffondors ! De toute façon, ils étaient d'accord depuis le début, leur relation devait être secrète. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé, mais du temps avait coulé sous les ponts et ils étaient habitués à cette situation.


	4. Chapitre 3 Rapprochements nocturnes

**Chapitre troisième – Rapprochements Nocturnes**

Hermione marchait dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci elle allait vérifier les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pendant sa ronde hebdomadaire, le mardi. Depuis qu'elle y avait croisé Malefoy trois semaines auparavant, la préfète ne cessait de penser à cette autre facette de lui qu'elle avait découverte. Certes, il restait le prince des Serpentard, hautain, fier de lui, insupportable qu'il avait toujours été, mais elle avait vu dans ses yeux habituellement inexpressifs quelque chose de nouveau. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un espoir, qu'il n'était peut-être pas le parfait Sang-pur qu'il paraissait. Il l'avait certes menacée implicitement en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait rien vu, qu'elle ne devait rien dire. Mais quiconque connaissait la réputation de Drago Malefoy se serait attendu à des menaces plus concrètes et physiques, à plus d'altercations dans les couloirs. Et rien de cela n'était arrivé. Au contraire, le Serpentard semblait la fuir. La semaine précédente, elle avait trouvé Drago Malefoy assis contre le mur, les genoux contre son torse, pensif. Elle n'avait pas signalé sa présence et était partie. Mais après avoir tourné la situation dans tous les sens, la jeune fille ne trouvait toujours pas d'explication à cette habitude qu'avait le blond. Et s'il y avait une chose que Miss Granger ne supportait pas, c'était bien de ne pas comprendre quelque chose ! C'est donc déterminée à demander des explications au jeune homme que la préfète se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles.

Une fois la porte poussée, elle le vit, assis en tailleur contre un mur, la tête en arrière, reposée contre cette même cloison, à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur. Sans un bruit, elle le rejoignit, s'assit à sa droite et attendit qu'il daigne faire le moindre signe lui assurant qu'il l'avait remarquée.

Elle resta à ses côtés une heure durant, sans qu'il ne bouge. Alors que la préfète commençait à perdre patience et songeait à partir après s'être récité mentalement ses derniers cours de métamorphose et de potion, le blond soupira et demanda à sa voisine :

« _T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire Sang-de-Bourbe?_ »

La jeune fille ne releva pas l'insulte et lui répondit :

«_ En fait, c'est la question que je suis venue te poser Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais-là tous les mardis soir ? Est-ce que tu viens ici juste pour rallonger ma ronde ? Non mais sérieusement… C'est dingue que tu aies si peu de choses à faire ! _»

Les yeux toujours fermés, le blond lui répondit d'une voix lasse :

«_ Oui, c'est exactement ça Granger, je suis là pour t'emmerder ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de rallonger les rondes d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Sérieusement, retourne dans ton dortoir et fous moi la Paix ! J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ta tête tous les mardi soir ! En plus tu es en train de polluer mon air_!»

Hermione était sidérée. Il était tellement plus calme que la journée. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il y avait autre chose aussi, elle ne saurait dire quoi, mais il y avait autre chose.

La jeune fille se releva et, avant de sortir, lança à son ennemi de toujours :

« _Malefoy, il est de mon devoir d'effectuer ces rondes, tu le sais aussi bien que moi puisque tu es toi-même préfet. Et je viendrai tous les mardis. Alors quand tu en auras marre de sentir la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu pourras te décider à rester dans ton dortoirs aux horaires de mes rondes._ »

Le mardi suivant, il était là, fidèle au poste, réfléchissant, assis sur le carrelage froid. Et le mardi suivant, il en avait été de même. Hermione s'installait à côté de lui avec un bouquin et attendait en silence qu'il rejoigne son dortoir, accomplissant ainsi sa tâche de préfète. Une espèce de rituel s'était instauré.

En parallèle de ces soirées étranges, Hermione subissait la journée les suspicions incessantes d'Harry quant aux activités du Prince des Serpentard. Si bien qu'Hermione ne pouvait passer une seconde sans penser au blond mystérieux. Lassée d'entendre son meilleur ami multiplier les hypothèses plus absurdes les unes que les autres à propos d'un Drago Malefoy appartenant au cercle des Mangemorts alors qu'il passait ses soirées seul au second étage, sans marque sur le bras gauche, Hermione commença à réfuter les dires du survivant.

* * *

Assise sur son lit, Hermione, caressait passivement Pattenrond, songeant qu'une nouvelle semaine allait passer, la privant de lui de longues heures durant. La préfète des Gryffondor s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas eu de réponse de la part de son Jules et n'avait pu croiser son regard au dîner. Même Harry avait remarqué l'attitude froide de son rival au sein de sa maison et avait prétendu qu'il préparait sans aucun doute un mauvais coup. Hermione avait seulement soupiré à ces propos mais en son for intérieur, elle bouillonnait. En effet, après la guerre, Drago Malefoy avait été jugé. Agé de seulement 17 ans, il avait été innocenté puisque considéré comme victime de son éducation. Il n'avait commis aucun meurtre et avait pour seule faute dans son dossier judiciaire, une part de responsabilité dans le meurtre de Dumbledore par la réparation de l'armoire à disparaître. Mais si le fait qu'il ait fait cela sous pression afin de réhabiliter sa famille après que son père ait été envoyé Azkaban avait pesé au près du Magenmagot, il semblait évident qu'aux yeux de Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, Drago serait toujours un Mangemort.

De son côté, Drago était dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Assis sur un canapé aux couleurs de sa maison, son pied droit posé sur sa cuisse gauche, son coude droit sur l'accoudoir, sa tête posée sur sa main, il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Il avait reçu, quelques heures plus tôt, le parchemin d'Hermione et l'envie de lui donner rendez-vous avait été très forte. Pourtant, il ne l'avait quittée que quelques heures plus tôt. Leur histoire durait depuis deux ans, depuis qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de rester en silence le mardi soir dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Déjà, à cette époque, il avait ressenti un trouble lorsqu'elle arrivait un peu tard ou partait un peu tôt pour une quelconque raison. Pourtant, ils ne s'adressaient même pas la parole !

* * *

Comme tous les mardis depuis le mois de Novembre, Drago était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, assis par terre. Environ une demi-heure après son arrivée, la préfète des Gryfffondor arriva, livres à la main finissant sa ronde par « le Malefoy-sitting » comme elle s'amusait à l'appeler. Depuis deux semaines déjà, le Serpentard s'amusait à la faire sortir de ses gonds, par des piques et des remarques, brisant ainsi le silence qui rythmait sa vie, ce silence entraîné par sa mission. Bien qu'elle soit une Gryffondor, une Sang-de-Bourbe, l'espace de quelques heures, il pouvait échapper à son destin funeste. Elle ne savait rien du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, aucuns mots liés à la Guerre ne sortaient de leurs bouches. Parfois, il commentait les livres qu'elle lisait. Souvent, il se moquait de ses cheveux, de ses manières, de ses amis.

Ce soir-là, il avait insulté Potty, assurant qu'il faisait tout pour se faire remarquer. Hermione, jugeant qu'il serait peu utile de lui faire la morale, le gratifia d'une tape derrière la tête. Choqué, Malefoy répondit :

« _Ne me touche pas Sang-de-Bourbe ! En plus tu m'as décoiffé !_ »

Ces paroles pourtant très sérieuses de la part du Serpentard, avaient fait rire aux éclats la jeune Gryffondor. L'opposition entre l'insulte et le côté superficiel du garçon était bien trop marquée pour ne pas entraîner son hilarité. Vexé qu'on se moque de lui, le garçon était parti, sans un mot de plus, laissant son homologue seule au milieu des toilettes, les larmes aux yeux, les joues rougies, ses lèvres encore tremblantes d'un sursaut de rire.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione savait que le Serpentard effectuait ses rondes le jeudi. Bien que peu surprise par la réaction du jeune homme, elle était bien déterminée à prolonger sa prochaine ronde. La brunette, de nature curieuse, voulait percer les secrets du Serpentard. A force de le côtoyer tous les mardis soir, elle avait entretenu le mystère et l'engrenage était en marche, elle trouverait ce qui clochait chez lui.

C'est ainsi que, le jeudi soir, armée de la cape d'invisibilité dérobée discrètement à Harry, elle arpenta les couloirs à la recherche du préfet en charge de la ronde. Une fois trouvé, elle le suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage et le dépassa afin d'atteindre les toilettes avant lui. Quand il en ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris et lança :

« _Je te manquais Grangie, la belette ne te suffit plus ?_ »

Après un soupir elle lui répondit :

« _Non, à vrai dire, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que la ronde de monsieur la fouine ne soit pas prolongée au même titre que la mienne !_ »

Un sourire narquois apparu sur le visage pâle du préfet, entraînant un frisson chez la jeune fille, plus si certaine d'avoir bien fait de répliquer.

« _Ce que tu oublies, ma très chère Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est que, contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas prévenir le professeur Tarant de ta présence inappropriée en ces lieux…_ »

Elle se trouvait face à Malefoy, comment avait-elle pu négliger un tel détail ?

Hermione réfléchissait tandis que lui avançait, de façon à la bloquer contre un mur. Lorsqu'elle fut dans l'impossibilité totale de s'enfuir, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

«_ Granger, Granger, Granger,…. Je suis tellement déçu que tu aies pu penser que notre petite trêve du mardi puisse s'étendre au jeudi… Que vais-je faire de toi dis-moi ? _»

La jeune fille repensa à leur troisième année, cette fois où elle l'avait frappée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réitérer ce geste, une lueur dans les yeux aciers qui lui faisaient face changea. Inexplicablement, le Serpentard recula.

S'il avait reculé ce soir-là c'est parce qu'il avait compris. Il avait vu dans ses yeux la rage, l'envie de répliquer. Et il avait compris qu'elle était la seule. La seule à lui tenir tête, la seule qui ne le craignait pas pour son nom mais pour ses actions. Et il avait besoin de ça, de ce repère. Elle n'était pas comme Pansy qui disait oui à tout ce qu'il voulait, elle était Granger, il avait besoin de sa présence le mardi soir, de cette oreille qui l'écoutait parler de tout pour ne penser à rien. Alors il avait reculé, pour pouvoir observer de nouveau la lueur de malice présente dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait dit vouloir prolonger ses rondes.

« _Ben alors, Granger, et si on reprenait nos places habituelles_ ? »

Autant la jeune fille était rarement surprise des réactions étranges du garçon, autant là, il dépassait l'entendement ! Encore un peu perturbée, la Gryffondor pris place au sol, son livre de métamorphose ouvert sur ses genoux.

* * *

Drago sourit malgré lui à ce souvenir. Même si pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait reconnu, il avait réellement eu besoin d'elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'avait soutenu mieux que ses propres amis dans sa mission, l'aidant à prendre le recul dont il avait besoin, œuvrant pour le camp adverse sans le vouloir. Il revit les fou rires qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'il la laissait s'exercer sur lui, il revit les cris lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur et qu'elle lui disait qu'il n'avait qu'à rejoindre son dortoir, et il revit leur premier baiser. Tellement cliché. Il en avait honte quand il y repensait.

Suivant leurs habitudes des mardis et jeudis, ils s'étaient installés au sol, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Aujourd'hui, la ronde de Drago avait duré plus longtemps. On était le jeudi 14 février et des couples s'étaient autorisé des sorties tardives, le forçant à vérifier tous les recoins. C'est donc éreinté qu'il l'avait rejoint, avec un certain retard.

Etrangement, ce soir-là, elle semblait bizarre, éteinte, déçue. Il le lui fit remarquer :

« _Euh, y a quelque chose qui va pas ? Je sais, ça parait bizarre que je prenne la peine de poser la question, mais tout le monde déborde tellement d'amour aujourd'hui, même moi je finis par être atteint ! Alors pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? _»

«_ C'est rien…_ »

Voilà la seule réponse qu'il avait obtenue. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il imagina toutes les possibilités qui auraient pu entraîner pareille tristesse chez cette fille qui avait pourtant souvent le sourire aux lèvres. Souriant de ses propres inepties, il attira son attention.

« _Quoi ? Je rigole parce que je trouve ça drôle que tu fasses la gueule pour la Saint-valentin ! T'es triste que Weasmoche t'aie oubliée ?_ »

Au vue de la non-réaction de la jeune fille, il en déduit qu'il avait frappé dans le mile.

« _Oh non, Grangie, évite moi-ça, par pitié !_ »

« _Je n'ai rien dit, Malefoy, je te laisse t'imaginer ce qui te chante ! _»

Mais si Drago appréciait secrètement leurs « rendez-vous », cela pouvait changer au vue des humeurs de celle avec qui il partageait l'espace. Soudainement, elle se mit à rougir avant de lui demander :

«_ Malefoy, tu vas trouver ça dingue, mais je peux pas demander ça à Harry, encore moins à Ron et je sais que je te dégoûte parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et tout ça, mais… Je peux tenter quelque chose ?_ »

Le blond avait été dérouté. Bien sûr il était un Sang-pur, mais ces derniers mois, il lui semblait être plus calme avec elle, qu'elle affirme le dégoûter l'avait perturbé. Aussi, il hocha la tête en silence.

Lorsqu'il la vit respirer un grand coup avant son expérience, il fut surpris, presque inquiet. Mais lorsqu'il la vit se mettre à genoux, face à lui et se rapprocher, il comprit son intention. La jeune fille avait dû être réellement touchée par la journée des couples. Quelle autre raison aurait-elle de l'embrasser ? Il perdit le cours de ses pensées au moment où leurs lèvres rentrèrent en contact. La sentant hésitante, il prit les devants, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Elle recula rapidement, recréant l'espace qui les séparait, confuse. Comprenant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, il écouta son instinct et lui dit :

« _Okay, tu viens de rompre tout le romantisme du premier baiser, mais je te pardonnerai si tu m'explique pourquoi_. »

« _Je ne sais pas. C'est la Saint-Valentin et ils étaient tous collés deux par deux ! Et mon seul baiser, c'était Krum alors…_ »

Mais il avait interrompu son discours, posant sa main dans la nuque de la jeune brune, ne voulant plus connaître les raisons de ce baiser, souhaitant seulement recommencer.

* * *

Et depuis ce jour-là,… Réellement, c'était en ce 14 Février que tout avait dérapé. Ils se voyaient de plus en plus souvent, le soir, le week-end, et même entre deux cours lorsque, prudemment, il l'attirait dans une classe abandonnée. Mais il était en sixième année et bien trop préoccupé par sa mission pour se soucier plus que de raison de son besoin constant de voir cette fille, celle-ci plutôt qu'une autre. Il avait juste besoin d'une présence féminine autre que Pansy dans sa vie. Tout était purement physique, aucun sentiment ne les liait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il réalisait. A peine quelques heures après l'avoir quittée, il songeait à s'afficher avec elle et avait ressenti le besoin de la retrouver. Et ça, foi de Malefoy, ce n'était pas normal ! Un Malefoy n'a besoin de personne, ce sont les autres qui ont besoin des Malefoy. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa lionne. Pour cette raison aussi, qu'il était préoccupé au dîner, tentant du mieux possible de ne pas la regarder.

Assis dans son canapé, Drago Malefoy se torturait l'esprit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui envoyer un hibou, lui expliquer ce qui le tracassait, ou bien persévérer dans sa désintoxication. Dur dilemme lorsqu'on ne peut parler à personne de ce qui nous tracasse, si ce n'est la personne elle-même qui nous cause soucis.

Enervé, le jeune homme décida d'aller se coucher tandis que huit étages plus haut, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, la préfète s'endormait, déçue de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Le lundi matin, Hermione descendit déjeuner avant son premier cours de la semaine qui prendrait lieu dans les cachots de Poudlard avec le professeur Slughorn.


	5. Chapitre 4 Discussions sérieuses

**Chapitre quatrième – Discussions sérieuses**

Drago ne déjeuna pas le lundi matin, il rejoignit directement le cours de potions. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, elle était déjà installée à sa place habituelle, au troisième rang. Bien qu'ils soient seuls, c'est discrètement, en rejoignant sa table, qu'il déposa sur le bureau de la Gryffondor un bout de parchemin.

« _Désolé pour hier, je dois te parler ce soir, comme d'habitude._

_Je t'aime._ »

A la lecture de ces mots, Hermione sourit malgré elle. Si elle était quelque peu irritée de par le comportement du Serpentard la veille, elle appréciait qu'il s'excuse. De plus, il était très rare que le beau blond lui signifie ses sentiments par des mots, les sept lettres qui signaient ici la lettre ne pouvaient alors qu'amadouer la jeune fille. Elle releva donc son regard, croisa le sien et, un sourire aux lèvres, confirma sa présence d'un signe de tête. Entendant du mouvement dans le couloir, elle rangea finalement le parchemin avant que ses amis n'arrivent et ne lui posent des questions.

Pendant le dîner, la préfète était fébrile. Elle attendait la soirée avec hâte mais n'avait pas d'indice sur la raison de ce rendez-vous et sentir** son** regard posé sur elle ne l'aidait pas. Alors qu'elle déplaçait sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, Harry, installé à sa droite, lui souffla :

« _Malefoy te fixe bizarrement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?_ »

La jeune brune soupira avant de répondre en se levant de table :

« _Rien Harry, il ne m'a rien fait. Quand comprendras-tu que tout ça c'est fini ? Qu'on n'a plus à vivre sur le qui-vive avec les Serpentards ?_ »

Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, prenant déjà la direction de la salle-sur-demande, elle entendit Ron lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.

Installée sur leur canapé, elle réfléchissait. La scène qu'elle venait de vivre avec Harry, ce n'était pas une première. Bien sûr leurs six premières années à Poudlard avaient été faites de menaces, d'insultes et de coups durs, bien sûr, tout ça, elle ne l'avait pas oublié, mais à quoi bon vivre dans le passé ? Il lui avait pardonné le coup de poing de troisième année. Elle lui avait pardonné les insultes répétées. Elle lui avait pardonné tellement pire et rageait que tout Poudlard reste bloqué dans les carcans d'avant-guerre. Etait-elle la seule à avoir évolué ? A vouloir oublier ces souvenirs ? Pardonner est bien plus difficile que de rester dans l'amertume, certes, mais si elle avait pardonné ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son séjour au manoir Malefoy, le reste de l'école pouvait pardonner l'appartenance à une maison non ?

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et sourit à sa vue. Il la connaissait si bien, qu'avant même un baiser, il lui demanda à quoi elle pensait.

« _Oh, je… A rien… _»

Le Serpentard sourit et lui répondit :

« _Je te connais Hermione, tu as quitté la Grande Salle en plein repas, l'air contrariée et tu es installée sur le canapé, jambes repliées contre ta poitrine… Il y a quelque chose !_ »

Elle soupira et dit :

« _Harry a vu que tu me regardais pendant le repas et il a encore fait une réflexion débile… Je pensais à ça, au fait qu'aucun des élèves n'a évolué, je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, je suis partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes, j'ai été insultée, torturée, j'ai cette marque sur le bras, je vois la tienne tout le temps et quoi ? Ça ne change rien, je t'aime, plus que tout, et ça me rend folle tout ça ! Ils ont quel âge ? Les nouvelles générations arrivent et elles ont échappé à tout ça, ce serait pas mal si elles pouvaient ne pas rencontrer les mêmes rivalités que nous non ? Dray, concrètement, ça fait trois ans qu'on se voit en secret à cause d'eux, de leur étroitesse d'esprit… Serpentard est toujours associé aux Mangemorts alors que ce sont vos parents qui l'étaient ! Vous avez juste subi votre éducation ! Aucun de vous ne porte la marque, enfin, sauf toi, mais c'est particulier et tu as été innocenté ! Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse ne pas évoluer ! A ce compte-là, on va refaire la guerre à l'envers ?_ »

Drago essuya une larme qui roulait sur la joue de sa belle avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il savait que c'était là un sujet sensible.

« _Mione, calme-toi, c'est fini. _»

Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il attendit qu'elle se calme avant de reprendre :

« _Ça va mieux ?_ »

Elle hocha la tête, se serrant d'autant plus contre lui. Mais Drago avait son mot à dire et il prit son visage dans ses mains afin de forcer leur contact visuel.

« _Je sais, que c'est difficile pour toi. Tout a été très difficile ces dernières années. Et tu as la capacité de voir le meilleur des gens. Je veux dire, sincèrement, je t'ai insultée pendant six ans et tu es là, installée dans mes bras. Mais c'est parce que tu me connais. Je veux dire, Potter, il ne sait rien de ce que j'ai vécu, tu comprends ? Pour lui je suis juste le méchant et je le comprends ! Je te jure que je me fiche d'avoir son pardon, le seul qui compte, c'est le tien ! Les autres peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent._ »

Il sourit et ajouta :

« _Non mais c'est vrai, je suis le Prince des Serpentard et nous, le regard des autres nous importe peu tu sais !_ »

Le dit Prince fut soulagé de retrouvé une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Il appréciait moyennement ces moments, il savait ce qu'elle devait se remémorer et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

* * *

Après la bataille finale, il avait passé quelques temps à Azkaban en attendant son procès. Ce séjour avait été très difficile pour lui mais il avait une pensée heureuse à laquelle s'accrocher : si un jour il sortait de là, il la reverrait. Il en rêvait, les rares fois où son sommeil était assez profond, il rêvait de ce jour où il pourrait l'apercevoir. Et ce fut le 19 Août qu'on l'emmena jusqu'aux salles dans lesquelles se déroulaient les procès des mangemorts. Lorsqu'on lui avait donné la date, il n'avait pu empêcher un rictus de s'installer sur ses lèvres : dans un mois elle fêterait son anniversaire.

Il avait pensé que personne ne serait présent : seulement quelques jurés, le juges, certains membres du Magenmagot en somme… Et c'est la tête basse qu'il pénétra dans la salle. Il ne releva pas la tête pendant les chefs d'accusation, il les connaissait par cœur. Ce fut **sa** voix qui entraîna la première réaction du prisonnier. Le juge avait appelé les premiers témoins à la barre et elle était là, pour témoigner contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle, si belle, qui fuyait son regard. Elle devait se sentir coupable. Et s'il avait pu parler, il lui aurait dit, il lui aurait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle avait raison, qu'il avait déjà fait bien trop de mal. Il lui aurait crié qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait tué pour la sauver des mains de sa tante s'il avait pu. Il savait combien elle avait souffert, à quel point elle avait été forte. Il savait qu'elle devait le haïr de l'avoir laissée aux mains de l'ennemi. Elle se devait de témoigner contre lui, il avait choisi le mauvais camp, celui des tueurs. Lorsqu'elle quitta la barre, il vit Potter prendre sa place et ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau le sol. Ce ne fut que lorsque le juge repris la parole qu'il ferma les yeux afin d'écoute la sentence.

«_ En ce qui concerne Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et de son épouse Narcissa Malefoy née Black, l'accusé est déclaré non coupable du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Au vu des actions auxquelles il a pris part, et du fait de l'absence de jugement de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, Drago Malefoy devra se soumettre à une peine de réclusion au sein de la prison d'Azkaban et il rejoindra Poudlard au premier jour de la rentrée. La séance est levée._ »

Le jeune homme était incrédule. Il serait libre en septembre. Potter et Hermione avaient témoigné et il serait libre.

C'est pour cette raison qu'au jour de la rentrée, son premier jour de liberté, il avait été si soucieux en rejoignant le suai 9 ¾. Il avait cherché ces dix derniers jours pour quelle raison Potter aurait pu le faire libérer. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait été prononcé et craignait **sa **réaction. C'est trois jours plus tard qu'Hermione lui avait écrit, elle voulait lui parler.

* * *

Après s'être remémoré son procès malgré lui, Drago brisa le silence qui s'était instauré.

«_ Je t'en prie Hermione, ne songe plus au passé. _»

La jeune brune changea de position, s'installant à califourchon sue le Serpentard, coupant ainsi court à toutes ces pensées tragiques. Sur une note plus joyeuse, elle enchaîna :

« _Alors dis-moi amour, pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? J'ai beaucoup aimé ton petit mot d'excuses ce matin ! Mais tu avais quelque chose à me dire me semble-t-il ?_ »

Si Drago était soulagé de retrouver sa joyeuse Hermione, il le fut moins lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

« _Hum, oui… C'est un petit peu délicat…_ »

Face aux sourcils surélevés de sa belle, il reprit :

« _Voilà, hier, si j'étais contrarié, c'est d'abord parce que on s'est levés tôt. Enfin, je veux dire, on aurait pu passer la matinée ensemble, à traîner, et tu vois, j'en ai un peu marre de devoir rejoindre mon dortoir au matin et de mentir à Pansy et aux autres… Pas que mentir me dérange ! Enfin si, je ne te mentirais jamais à toi bien sûr hein ! _»

Hermione se retint de rire face aux difficultés que rencontrait son copain pour s'exprimer.

« _Je sais je m'enfonce ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, mentir, là, dans ce cas précis, c'est comme renier ce qu'il y a entre nous et… Ça m'embête. Et quand j'ai reçu ton hibou, j'avais envie de te rejoindre ! Mais te rejoindre c'était comme… Avouer que j'ai besoin de toi, sans l'avouer vraiment puisque j'aurais de nouveau menti aux autres ! Et… C'est tellement confus !_ »

Hermione était attendrie par ses propos et, ne voulant pas l'interrompre, pris le partie de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« _Bref, je… Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas, avec Potter, Weasley et puis les filles qui s'empresseraient de le crier sur tous les toits si tu ne rentrais pas un soir… Mais j'aimerais qu'on puisse passer des nuits entières ensembles, je veux me réveiller à tes côtés et prendre mon temps pour me préparer. Et je… J'aimerais qu'on n'ait plus à se cacher…_ »

Hermione était bouche bée.

« _Je… Que… Quoi ?_ »

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure et dit :

« _Ok, je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée, désolé, oublie-ça… _»

« _Non, non, Dray, regarde-moi._ »

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, la Gryffondor repris :

« _C'est une excellente idée et j'en ai autant envie que toi. Mais tu as raison, j'appréhende un peu la réaction des garçons, enfin, de tout le monde en fait, ça rejoint ce que je t'ai dit toute à l'heure… Mais, je ne veux pas que tu crois que j'ai honte de notre histoire, tu sais bien que c'est faux. Je comprends que ce soit pesant, ça l'est tout autant pour moi !_ »

« _C'est vrai ?_ »

Il avait posé cette question avec un grand sourire et des étincelles au fond des yeux. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de répondre :

« _On dirait un garçon de cinq ans à qui je viens d'annoncer qu'on allait passer un séjour à Disneyland Paris !_ »

Devant l'air étonné de Drago, elle lui dit :

« _Je t'y emmènerai un jour et tu comprendras. Mais oui, c'est vrai Dray._ »

Après l'avoir embrassée, il décida de mettre les choses au clair :

« _Alors, on commence par dormir ensemble cette nuit et on y va petit à petit hein ? Je veux que tu puisses le dire à Potter et Weasley d'abord parce qu'ils sont impulsifs et ils pourraient être jaloux s'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à savoir ! Mais je te laisse tout le temps que tu veux hein ! Mais si tu commences à ne pas rentrer, les rumeurs vont commencer et…_ »

Hermione l'embrassa pour le faire taire puis annoncer :

« _Dray, on dort ensemble ce soir, et demain, on verra, les garçons me demanderont probablement où j'étais. Ça ira tu verras ! _»

Et pour la première fois, ils firent une nuit complète ensemble et se réveillèrent à 7h afin de se préparer pour les cours.


	6. Chapitre 5 Révélation

**Chapitre cinquième – Révélation**

« _Dray ? T'as vu mes bijoux?_ »

Hermione cherchait la dernière pièce de sa tenue. Après avoir pris sa douche, s'être maquillée et coiffée, elle avait cédé au Serpentard sa place dans la petite salle-de-bain mise à leur disposition par la salle va-et-vient.

« _Ils sont ici ! _»

Hermione pénétra dans la salle d'eau et trouva le jeune blond devant la glace, cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille. Lorsqu'elle aperçut ses bijoux sur le lavabo, elle se glissa entre le meuble et le jeune homme. Alors qu'elle mettait ses boucles d'oreilles face à la glace, elle sentit les bras de Drago se serrer autour de sa taille et son menton se poser sur son épaule droite. Elle lui sourit dans la glace et tourna la tête vers lui afin d'obtenir un doux baiser.

« _Je sais qu'on a encore un peu de temps mais je vais me dépêcher, j'aimerais repasser au dortoir récupérer quelques affaires. En cas, ce soir, si tu veux, on se retrouve ici vers 22h, après ma ronde. J'aurai pris des affaires comme ça demain je resterai ici jusqu'au-bout et tu devras me supporter jusqu'au petit-déjeuner ! Ça te va ?_ »

Il sourit et lui répondit :

«_ Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Mais tu sais, je ne veux pas que ça devienne une obligation quotidienne non plus, c'est juste si tu en as envie… _»

« _J'en ai envie ! Je te tiens au courant par hibou pour ce soir. Passe une excellente matinée ! On se voit à 11h en métamorphose de toute façon._ »

« _Ça marche ! A plus tard ma puce, bonne journée ! _»

Et sur ces paroles, la préfète rejoignit les couloirs, un sourire éblouissant scotché aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le couloir de sa salle commune, Hermione se retrouva à contre-courant et du se faufiler pour atteindre son dortoir dans lequel Lavande et Parvati finissaient de se maquiller. Ce fut Lavande qui la questionna en premier :

« _Ben, Hermione, t'es pas rentrée, tu as dormi où cette nuit ? _»

Changeant ses sous-vêtements et son chemisier, Hermione lui répondit rapidement :

« _Dans la salle-sur-demande. _»

Etonnée, Parvati de renchérir :

« _Avec qui ? Les garçons t'ont cherchée partout_ ! »

Eludant la question, Hermione pris la direction de la porte en disant :

« _Je sais, je m'étais un peu embrouillée avec Harry. Dépêchez-vous ou vous louperez le petit-déj ! On se voit en cours les filles !_ »

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des verts et argents avant de rejoindre Ron, Harry et Ginny.

« _Bonjour !_ »

Harry releva la tête et lui répondit en premier :

« _Mione ! On était super inquiets ! Je suis désolée pour hier soir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on reste accrochés à ces préjugés mais c'est juste que c'est tellement une habitude que…_ »

La préfète le coupa :

«_ Ça va, t'en fais pas Harry, je t'en veux pas réellement. _»

Il lui sourit et Ron demanda :

« _Mais t'étais passée où ? On t'a cherchée partout et Ginny nous a empêchés d'utiliser la carte du maraudeur !_ »

«_ Parce qu'une fille a besoin de son intimité Ronald ! _»

Hermione sourit face à cette réprimande, jeta un regard entendu à la jeune rousse et réfléchit à la façon de tourner sa réponse. Devait-elle leur annoncer maintenant ou bien, attendre un autre moment, leur donner rendez-vous ? Finalement, elle prit une grande respiration et dit :

« _Si vous aviez regardé la carte, vous n'y auriez pas vu mon nom. J'étais… Hum, j'ai passé la soirée, et la nuit, dans la salle-sur-demande. _»

Ce fut Harry qui s'indigna :

« _Quoi ? Toute seule ? Mais d'habitude tu préfères travailler à la bibliothèque… _»

Ginny, fine observatrice souleva :

« _Elle n'a pas dit qu'elle était seule, Harry_… »

En voyant Ronald relever la tête rapidement, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé du baiser échangé pendant la bataille. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle. Elle commença à redouter sa réaction. Maintenant que l'engrenage était lancé… Elle lança un « _Assurdiato_ » afin que les oreilles déjà indiscrètes des voisins n'en sachent pas plus et dit :

« _En effet, je ne l'ai pas précisé. Je… Comment dire… Si vous aviez regardé la carte, vous n'auriez pas non plus aperçu le nom de Malefoy dans les cachots._ »

A peine finissait-elle sa phrase qu'Hermione reçu du jus de citrouille en pleine figure. Ron, installé en face d'elle venait de tout recracher. Harry, lui, la regardait, le sourcil droit surélevé, sa fourchette abandonnée dans un tintement sur son assiette au moment où le nom du Serpentard avait été prononcé. Heureusement pour elle, grâce au sortilège, personne n'avait remarqué cette soudaine agitation et elle put se nettoyer incognito d'un coup de baguette. Ginny, qui était installée à sa gauche s'était tournée vers elle et lui souriait.

« _Tu as passé la soirée avec Malefoy ? _»

Hermione fut soulagée que la première question vienne de la jeune fille. Elle appréhendait la réaction des garçons.

« _Oui, enfin, à vrai dire, j'ai passé la nuit qui a suivi la soirée avec lui, aussi. _»

Hermione parlait lentement, pesant ses mots. Elle ne voulait aucun qui pro quo, aucun non-dit. Mais à ces dires, elle entendit un raclement de chaise, bruyant et pesant, Ronald s'était levé et quittait la Grande Salle d'un pas vif. Ginny se leva à son tour et dit :

« _Je vais régler ça avec mon frère. Essaie de réveiller Harry, Bonne chance !_ »

En effet, Harry semblait figé. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière son ami, Hermione croisa le regard de son petit ami qui lui sourit, lui donnant la force d'affronter l'ami qui lui restait pour le moment.

« _Harry ? T'es toujours avec moi ? ! Réagis ! Crie, hurle, frappe moi, rentre dans une colère noire mais répond moi !_ »

Le brun cligna des paupières avant de dévoiler des yeux verts de nouveau expressif et dit :

« _Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ? Vraiment ?_ »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« _OK. Tu es bien consciente de ce que tu fais ? Tu sais qu'il t'a insultée jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, tu sais qu'il a participé à la mort de Dumbledore ? Tu sais qu'il a des cheveux blonds peroxydés ?_ »

Hermione sourit et dit :

« _Oui, je sais. Je sais tout, absolument tout de lui. Et tu vas me tuer mais je veux vraiment que tu saches tout, tu es mon meilleur ami… C'est pas nouveau tout ça. Je veux dire, ça date de la sixième année… Je sais que je vous l'ai caché bien trop longtemps mais, j'avais peur de votre réaction. Et vu la réaction de Ron, j'ai bien fait de tarder à vous l'annoncer… C'est pour ça que j'étais si sensible aux préjugés. Il n'est tellement pas celui que vous pensez… Tu verras, il est adorable !_ »

« _Oulah ! Doucement Mione ! Ok, je veux dire, tu sors avec qui tu veux, tant que tu es heureuse… Je ne suis pas ton père mais... Ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve totalement non plus… Et surtout, Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais lui parler ! Je vais continuer à le surveiller un peu tu veux bien ? Juste pour m'assurer qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal !_ »

Hermione sourit, Harry était tellement protecteur… Mais ça lui allait, elle était déjà tellement soulagée qu'il le prenne bien… !

« _Ça me va ! _»

Et Hermione éclata de rire, c'était surement dû aux nerfs.

« _Hermione, on dirait que tu viens d'affronter un chien à trois tête !_ »

« _C'est un peu ça en fait !_ »

Et Harry se joignit alors à son fou rire. Après avoir repris un peu leur souffle et vérifié leurs montres, Hermione désactiva le sortilège et Harry lui dit :

« _Ecoute, les cours commencent dans dix minutes, je vais aller prendre la relève de Gin'. Je ne sais pas si on sera là en Botanique… Trouve une excuse pour Chourave au cas où… On se rejoint à midi au pire ! _»

Hermione hocha la tête et se plongea finalement dans un déjeuner accéléré avant de rejoindre les serres.

Retournant dans le château à la pause de 10h, Hermione se sentit observée. Les élèves, de toutes maisons confondues murmuraient et se retournaient sur son passage. Habituée aux rumeurs liées au Trio, elle y prêta peu d'attention et se dirigea vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie dans laquelle elle griffonna un mot à l'attention de Drago avant le début du cours.

L'heure suivante, elle rejoignit la classe du professeur Travor, et glissa discrètement son bout de parchemin à son petit ami avant d'écouter le cours de métamorphose.

Drago avait observé toute la scène le matin même et avait passé les trois heures suivantes à attendre un compte rendu de sa belle :

« _Seul Ron a posé quelques problèmes, Harry l'a rejoint mais ils ont séché la matinée… Je sais pas comment ça se passera à midi…_ »

Il écrit rapidement trois mots au dos et lui transmis le papier avant que le professeur ne commence. Après tout, à quoi bon cacher ce papier. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train et il ne laisserait pas Poudlard croire que sa petite amie avait couché avec une vingtaine de garçons différents la même nuit. Et puis, si elle agréait à sa requête, tout serait fini le midi même.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione regarda une dernière fois le bout de parchemin :

« _Mange avec moi_ »

Elle n'y avait pas répondu et ne savait pas quoi y répondre. Finalement, lorsqu'elle le vit l'attendre, seul au détour d'un couloir, elle lui dit :

« _Ecoute, ce serait avec plaisir… Mais je vais voir. Si Ron est là et qu'il veut bien me parler, je préfère régler ça maintenant. Mais s'il refuse de m'adresser la parole, je serai fière d'être la première Gryffondor à Manger à votre table._ »

« _Comme tu veux mon ange. _»

Le blond la pris dans ses bras sans vérifier au préalable que personne ne les verrait et lui murmura :

« _Merci, d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Je sais ce que ça t'a demandé, et même si tu sais que je l'aime à peu près autant que l'hippogriffe que tu oses prénommer Buck, j'espère que Weasley ne t'en voudra pas longtemps._ »

Hermione sourit avant de lui répondre, tout aussi doucement, d'autant plus serrée contre lui :

« _Non, Merci à toi. Merci de comprendre et d'accepter cette condition que je mets pour manger avec toi. Bientôt on pourra même manger ensemble à tous les repas si tu veux ! _»

Ils rirent avant que le Serpentard ne reprenne, tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle :

« _T'as entendu les dernières rumeurs à ton sujet ? Apparemment, rien que cette nuit, tu t'es « tapé » environ dix garçons différents ! Un vrai record !_ »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les alentours de la Grande Salle, par chance, il y avait encore assez de va-et-vient pour qu'ils n'aient pas à laisser un temps pour différer leurs entrées. Cependant, lorsqu'Hermine pénétra dans la salle, les murmures se turent et elle se figea. Elle se dirigea vers sa table pour s'installer avec ses amis mais Harry, un air impuissant et désolé sur le visage, lui fit non de la tête. C'est alors que la préfète remarqua les regards que les Gryffondors lui lançaient. Elle se retourna lorsque Ginny, qui s'était levée et approchée d'elle, lui dit :

« _Un troisième année vient d'annoncer à toute la table qu'il t'avait vue dans les bras de Malefoy pas loin de la salle de métamorphose… Ils sont tous furieux… Lavande et Parvati disent à qui veut l'entendre que tu n'as pas dormi dans le dortoir une seule fois depuis Septembre… Ron refuse de t'adresser la parole… Je suis désolée… J'ai prévenu Harry que je viendrais manger avec toi aux cuisines si tu le souhaites !_ »

Hermione chercha Drago des yeux et le vit parler vivement à Pansy à l'entrée de la salle. Elle dit alors à Ginny :

« _Merci, pour le débriefing et pour ta proposition. Je vais aller voir avec lui, je… Je sais pas encore où on va manger, mais ça va aller._ »

Ginny lui sourit et lui dit de ne pas hésiter, que sa proposition tenait toujours au cas où, puis elle rejoignit son copain et son frère. Hermione quant à elle fit demi-tour et se rapprocha de l'entrée. Elle entendit alors la conversation des deux Serpentards :

« _Ecoute, Pansy c'est pas le moment là… On en parle ce soir si tu veux, là j'ai vraiment faim et je suis crevé alors s'il-te-plaît, lâche moi. Et oui, pour la cinquantième fois, c'est avec elle que je passe toutes mes soirées depuis la sixième année._ »

Pansy quitta la salle en pleurs, Drago se retourna vers Hermione, un air désolé sur le visage.

« _Tu veux manger où ? Chez les lions prêts à mordre ? Avec tes langues de vipères préférés ou bien tu choisis l'option cuisine ? _»

La préfète haussa les épaules et dit :

« _Il y a pas mal de places à ta table et puis, autant leur donner ce qu'ils veulent, au moins ils nous lâcheront._ »

Et c'est sous les yeux scrutateurs de toute l'école que le Prince des Serpentards pris la main de la Sang-de-Bourbe et l'emmena jusqu'à sa table.


	7. Chapitre 6 Propos blessants

**Chapitre sixième – Propos blessants**

Après la pause déjeuner, Hermione et Drago se rendirent ensemble à leur cours de potion. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, la Gryffondor se dirigeât d'instinct vers Neville avec lequel elle suivait habituellement ce cours mais celui-ci, d'un regard froid et en déplaçant ses affaires sur la place voisine, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas la voir s'installer à ses côtés. Saisissant l'échange de regard, son petit ami lui souffla à l'oreille :

« _Quand je te dis que les Bouffondors sont tous stupides !_ »

Hermione sourit à cette remarque, saisit la main que le blond lui tendait et alla s'asseoir avec lui, à la place habituelle de Pansy. Au moment où celle-ci pénétra dans la pièce, la préfète se raidit et attendit que l'orage passe. La jeune Serpentard avait les yeux rougis, certainement par les pleurs que le repas du midi avait dû entraîner, et se dirigeait, inconsciemment, vers sa place attitrée. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci était déjà occupée, ses bras lâchèrent ses bouquins et elle regarda le blond, un air triste sur le visage. Sur un regard de Drago, elle rejoignit une table seule et s'enferma dans un mutisme qui se prolongea jusqu'au soir.

Pour le dîner, Hermione voulu s'installer à sa table. Après tout, elle restait une Gryffondor et personne ne la bannirait ni de sa table, ni de son dortoir. Préférant ne pas laisser les choses s'envenimer, c'est déterminée à manger avec Harry, Ron et Ginny qu'elle quitta la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Une fois les portes passées, elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers ses amis. Plus elle avançait, plus elle entendait les discussions faner. Elle n'avait pas regardé du côté des Serpentard mais elle savait qu'il devait y être, entouré de Blaise, Pansy et Grégory. Lorsqu'elle enjamba le banc afin de s'installer, Ron leva la tête et quitta la table. Mais, après avoir reçu les regards désolés de Ginny et Harry, Hermione décida de suivre son ami afin de mettre les choses au clair.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé les portes de la Grande-Salle la préfète l'interpella :

«_ Ron ! Attend ! _»

Celui se retourna et lui répondit :

« _Quoi Hermione, qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Me dire qu'il a changé ? Qu'il n'est plus l'abominable fouine qui nous a insultés nous et ma famille pendant sept ans ?_ »

La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre avant de renchérir :

« _Non, mais, tu ne le connais pas ! Et puis je ne te demande pas de sympathiser avec lui ! C'est juste que, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être avec lui ! C'est mon choix ! Rien ne te force à le côtoyer mais accepte que moi j'en ai envie !_ »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour le jeune roux qui, conscient que les élèves commençaient à s'attrouper autour d'eux, s'énerva :

« _T'as envie de sortir avec Malefoy ? Vraiment ? Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Hein ? Je croyais que t'étais intelligente ! Il t'a TORTUREE ! Tu t'en souviens de ça hein ? Ou bien le simple fait de coucher avec lui t'a permis de l'oublier ?_ »

Hermione sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle se souvenait très bien de son passage au Manoir Malefoy.

* * *

L'année précédente avait été très difficile émotionnellement. Courir après les Horcruxes était difficile, stressant, dangereux. Ron les avait abandonnés, Harry et elle, et pourtant, elle avait besoin de lui ! Elle avait besoin de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait déjà perdu Drago. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre, eux. Mais la pire journée qu'elle avait vécue était de loin celle passée au Manoir Malefoy.

Ronald venait de les rejoindre, Harry et lui avaient retrouvé l'épée de Gryffondor et détruit le médaillon. Tout allait donc pour le mieux, ils venaient de bien avancer dans leur quête. Et voilà qu'ils avaient prononcé le mot tabou. Lorsqu'elle avait lancé le maléfice cuisant sur le jeune brun aux yeux verts, elle savait que cela ne suffisait pas. Mais elle avait espoir, espoir que les traqueurs ne poussent pas leurs investigations. C'est au moment où elle entendit le nom de son amant que tout bascula.

Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la sixième année. Mais elle savait, elle en était convaincue, qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort. Oui, il avait introduit sa tante et ses amis à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Mais, il avait baissé sa baguette devant son directeur. Et puis, elle le connaissait ! Après tout, ils s'étaient beaucoup fréquentés en sixième année et s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés, ils se verraient toujours, aussi souvent que possible. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque un an mais elle l'aimait. Et elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle en était persuadée. C'est pour cette raison qu'être emmenée chez lui l'effrayait. Elle ne savait pas quelle place il avait dans cette guerre. Communiquer était bien trop risquée. Il était probablement un espion et elle craignait qu'il ne compromette sa situation en essayant de la protéger.

Quand Narcissa Malefoy proposa que son fils identifie les trois prisonniers, Hermione retint son souffle. Qu'allait-il faire ? Son père le poussait à être sûr de sa réponse, sa tante priait que les trois indésirables soient dans ce salon. Et Drago, Drago ne voulait pas la dénoncer, elle le sentait. Il disait ne pas être sûr mais Ronald et elle-même étaient parfaitement reconnaissables ! Il la protégeait, elle lui en était reconnaissante mais craignait pour son avenir.

Mais ce fut Bellatrix qui changea la donne en remarquant l'épée de Gryffondor. C'est ainsi que commencèrent les premiers Doloris. Harry et Ron n'étaient plus là mais elle ne devait pas crier. **Lui** était là, **lui** ne supporterait pas sa douleur et en aucun cas il ne devait intervenir. Se tordant de douleur sur le sol, elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il craque. La dague qui traçait les mots Sang de Bourbe sur son avant-bras était finalement bien moins douloureuse que les sortilèges. Mais elle pleura. Une sang de Bourbe, c'était tout ce qu'elle était, c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas avec elle. Pourtant, elle en était sûre, il l'aimait. Même s'il ne le montrait pas devant sa famille, après tout, il était le roi pour cacher ses émotions !

Non, décidément, c'est sans aucun doute qu'elle pouvait l'affirmer, cette journée était et resterait la pire journée de sa vie.

* * *

Après avoir croisé le regard acier de Drago et lui avoir signalé de ne pas intervenir, c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle reprit :

« _Il ne m'a pas torturée Ronald, Bellatrix Lestrange m'a soumise aux Doloris. Comment oses-tu insinuer que j'aie pu oublier un tel événement alors que c'est MOI qui ai senti mon corps se déchirer, MOI qui n'ai laissé filtrer aucune information, MOI qui ai cette marque sur mon bras ? Drago n'a rien fait ! Il n'y est pour rien ! Et si tu crois que ça a été facile pour lui de ne pas intervenir quand sa tante était sur le point de me tuer, je crois pouvoir affirmer sans même lui demander son avis que tu fais fausse route Weasley ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous parce que depuis que je t'ai annoncé que je sors avec Drago Malefoy, tu ne m'adresse plus la parole. Mais si tu m'avais accordé deux minutes, je t'aurais dit que ça durait depuis la sixième année, que je savais depuis le début qu'il était un espion et c'est pour cette raison que j'avais peur quand Bellatrix me torturait ! Et tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu réagis comme ça c'est simplement parce que tu es jaloux ! T'es jaloux parce que toi t'as pas eu le cran de m'inviter au bal en quatrième année. T'es jaloux parce que finalement, Drago est tout ce que tu aurais rêvé d'être ! _»

C'est seulement à la fin de sa tirade qu'Hermione prit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de la rudesse de ces mots. Mortifiée, elle fit un pas vers son ami qui, après lui avoir jeté un regard qui laissait entrevoir sa douleur, fit demi-tour et pris la direction de sa salle commune.

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir. Il savait qu'elle avait eu besoin de mettre les choses à plat, mais il se doutait qu'elle aurait préféré que personne n'entende cet entretien. Il se doutait que sa belle devait s'en vouloir énormément des mots crus qu'elle avait prononcés. Aussi, il hésitait entre aller la rejoindre pour l'emmener loin ou retourner déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle. Finalement, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce fut Potter qui décida pour lui. En effet, celui-ci avait pris la situation en mains :

« _C'est bon, circulez… Vous avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? Allez manger pour voir si on y est !_ »

Après avoir débarrassé le Hall des élèves indésirables, le balafré se dirigea vers Hermione et lui dit :

« _T'as peut-être été un peu dure… Mais il te pardonnera. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dans l'immédiat d'accord ? Ne reste pas seule Mione._ »

C'est à peu près à cet instant que je sortis de ma torpeur et choisi de rejoindre ma lionne préférée.

« _Je propose qu'on manger dans les cuisines mon cœur… Tu veux bien ? _»

Malgré son signe de tête, je choisis de la prendre par le bras et de la diriger vers le quartier général des elfes de Poudlard.


	8. Chapitre 7 L'Aveu

**Chapitre septième – L'aveu**

« _Mione, ça va ?_ »

Elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot. L'après-midi était passé sans qu'elle n'intervienne en cours et si les professeurs n'avaient pas relevé cet état léthargique, moi, je ne comptais pas la regarder se morfondre sans agir.

«_ Bon écoute, je sais qu'il est ton ami et tu t'en veux de lui avoir dit ça… Mais dans le fond, tu avais raison. Il a eu une réaction démesurée sans même chercher à savoir de quoi il en retournait. Et puis tu as pris ma défense. Enfin, notre défense… Et puis quoi, c'est vrai, il a toujours été jaloux de moi ! Et il n'a jamais eu le cran de t'avouer ses sentiments… Entre nous, si ça peut le pousser à passer à autre chose… _»

Toujours aucune réponse… Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je sais où frapper, insinuer qu'elle a eu raison d'être cruelle, que je la remercie d'avoir pris ma défense. Normalement, elle aurait dû réagir, me crier que je ne comprends rien que je me fiche qu'elle perde ses amis pour moi. Mais rien, aucune réponse…

« _Mon amour, j'aimerais que tu me répondes… Oui, non, merde, va te faire foutre mais réagis !_ »

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je décide de quitter la Salle-Sur-Demande, tirant Hermione avec moi afin de rejoindre la salle de bain des préfets. En chemin, nous croisons pas mal de Gryffondors et leurs regards noirs. Je hais le septième étage…

Une fois arrivés dans la salle de bain, j'allume toutes sortes de robinets. Chauds, odorants, colorés tout y est. Miracle, une réaction : ma Gryffondor a défait sa robe et se déshabille pour entrer dans l'eau. Je l'y rejoins et me place dans son dos, la tenant ainsi dans mes bras. Je commence à l'embrasser dans le cou et sans qu'un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

« _Si j'avais su que ça te fasse réagir, je t'aurais déjà déshabillée depuis longtemps dis-moi !_ »

« _Arrête. _»

Heureusement pour elle, elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Je ne suis pas sûre que je l'aurais pardonnée dans le cas contraire. Et puis son petit sourire me fait craquer…

« _Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta langue, parle-moi_ »

« _J'ai été cruelle. Je l'ai humilié devant tout Poudlard. Je voulais pas tu sais ? Mais, il m'a fait mal… Tu n'es pas celui qu'il croit et il sait pas combien j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver cette année, justement à cause de ces événements… Je voulais pas Dray, je voulais pas mais… J'ai été horrible._ »

Oh ça oui, on avait eu du mal à passer au-dessus, à se voir comme avant…

* * *

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, je l'ai revue trois fois. Au manoir quand elle a été capturée au château pendant la bataille finale et au cours de mon procès, quand elle a témoigné. Aujourd'hui, premier septembre 1998, je vais recommencer une année à Poudlard, la côtoyant ainsi tous les jours.

Je savais qu'au moment où j'allais poser les yeux sur elle, une douleur insupportable s'abattrait sur mon esprit. Certes, elle a témoigné, vraisemblablement en ma faveur… Mais un an a passé depuis Poudlard et les choses ont changé. Je reste le fautif de la mort du directeur. Ma tante l'a torturée. Elle a passé un an avec Weasley. Et Weasley, ça je le sais, est fou d'elle. Il semble évident qu'elle ne m'aura pas attendu et que la Belette a pris son cœur.

Elle est là, entourée de ses amis, elle semble heureuse, c'est bien tout ce qui compte.

Premier octobre, un mois a passé sans que nous ne nous adressions la parole. Chaque jeudi pendant ma ronde, je vérifie les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…

Neuf octobre, ce soir, elle était là. Elle m'a regardée et j'ai compris. Nous avons rejoint la Salle sur Demande afin d'être plus tranquilles pour parler. Je lui manque, elle me l'a dit. Seulement, je ne veux pas d'une relation privilégiée. Je n'ai pas su la protéger et ne mérite pas son affection. Hermione a du mal à me parler. Elle en a envie mais, rien n'est naturel.

Après cette soirée, nous nous sommes vus les soirs de ronde, comme au début. Petit à petit, nous nous sommes réappris. Les séquelles de mon été passé entouré de détraqueurs s'estompent. J'apprends à ne plus craindre ce qui m'entoure, elle apprend à ne plus craindre de souffrir par ma faute.

C'est à la veille des vacances de Noël que tout changé. Nous nous sommes retrouvés à la salle sur demande. Hermione était plus belle que jamais. Nous avons fait l'amour, pour la première fois depuis la guerre. Le lendemain, elle est partie passer les fêtes au Terrier et quand elle est revenue, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. L'année passée hors de ces murs avait été oubliée, nous étions de nouveau des adolescents plein de vie, plein d'amour : la magie de Nöel...

* * *

A ces paroles, je la serrais plus fort. Ce soir, elle était brisée.

«_ Hermione, je sais tout ça. Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Et je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera, il le fait toujours… Ne t'en veux pas trop. Demain, tu pourras aller lui parler, lui dire que tu es désolée, mais qu'au fond tout ce que t'as dit est vrai ! _»

« _Hey !_ »

Je souris. Je savais bien qu'insulter Weasley l'embêterait !

« _Non mais dis, je sais qu'il est important pour toi mais ne compte pas non plus sur moi pour lui écrire un éloge ! _»

A la mine sombre que son visage prit, je pu deviner que ce qui allait suivre ne me plairait pas.

« _Je l'ai embrassé. _»

« _Pardon ?_ »

« _Ronald, je l'ai embrassé, le soir de la bataille finale_. »

Je savais que j'aurais dû le tuer tant que je pouvais… Quoi que, je suis toujours à temps…

« _Et ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu sais, si tu veux que j'arrête de l'insulter, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen…_ »

Intérieurement, je bouillonnais…

« _Je lui ai dit qu'il était jaloux de toi, qu'il n'avait pas été capable de m'avouer ses sentiments ? Mais c'est moi qu'il l'ai embrassé ce soir-là. On n'en a jamais reparlé mais… C'est comme si je lui avais dit l'aimer et qu'aujourd'hui je m'étais rétractée en lui annonçant que nous deux, ça dure depuis la sixième année…_ »

Peu rassuré, je lui demandais :

« _Mais, tu ne l'aimais pas ?_ »

« _Non._ »

« _Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé alors ?_ »

« _Je… Il a pensé aux elfes de maison… Il voulait les évacuer. J'étais stressée et c'était juste… Personne n'avait pensé aux elfes !_ »

Bien, rien de plus normal. Non, vraiment… Un Malefoy garde toujours son calme. Respire Drag, respire… Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue…

« _Pourquoi tu me le dis ce soir ? Je veux dire… Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, ou carrément ne jamais le dire… Alors, pourquoi ce soir ?_ »

Hermione semble réfléchir avant de me répondre. Cette fille réfléchis toujours de toute façon. Sauf toute à l'heure, quand elle a crié sur Weasmoche.

« _Je n'y ai pas pensé au départ. Ce n'était pas notre préoccupation première et puis, ce baiser voulait tellement rien dire… Mais ça me trotte dans la tête depuis ce midi alors, j'ai voulu t'en parler. Tu m'en veux ?_ »

Elle s'était retournée pour me poser la question, de façon a plonger son regard dans le mien.

«_ Je… Je ne sais pas encore._ »

A son air perplexe, je peux deviner qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« _Mione, on n'était pas réellement ensemble à ce moment-là et puis c'était un moment spécial, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir mais… Je vais juste devoir digérer ça, c'est tout._ »

Je lui souris, pour la rassurer. A cet instant elle frissonna et je décidais de la ramener à la tour de Gryffondor. Cette journée avait été riche en émotion, il était tard, mieux valait que nous nous couchions chacun de notre côté.


	9. Chapitre 8 Réglement de comptes

**Chapitre huitième – Règlement de comptes**

En ce mercredi matin, Hermione se réveilla dans la tour de Gryffondor. Comme d'habitude, elle était la première levée et se dirigea dans la salle de bain avant que les réveils de Lavande et Parvati ne sonnent. Ses gestes étaient lents, témoignant de toute ma fatigue. Il semblait évident qu'elle aurait préféré passer la journée sous la couette. Et pourtant, sa vie devait reprendre son cours normal et fuir ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. C'est donc la tête haute que la jeune Gryffondor rejoignit la Grande Salle et s'installa à sa place habituelle, prête à déjeuner et bien décidée à le faire en compagnie de ses amis. Malheureusement, seul Ginny la rejoignit. Elle lui souhaita la bienvenue d'un sourire :

« _Salut ! _»

« _Lu._ »

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de la jeune rousse d'habitude si enjouée.

« _T'as l'air… Crevée._ »

Ginny leva les yeux et lui répondit :

« _Ouais. J'ai passé la nuit à remonter le moral de Ron avec Harry, ça a été difficile. Je crois que c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va t'adresser la parole._ »

Après un sourire triste, Hermione finit son déjeuner en hâte afin de rejoindre la salle de son premier cours.

La préfète avait du temps avant que la cloche ne sonne. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vu Drago petit-déjeuner et se doutait qu'elle allait devoir attendre seule le début du cours. Aussi, elle décida de ne pas emprunter les raccourcis et de trainer dans les couloirs qu'elle devait emprunter. C'est ainsi qu'elle croisa un groupe de filles.

« Alors_ Granger, t'es pas dans un coin sombre en train de te faire sauter par un Serpentard ? _»

Hermione fit volte-face et toisa la sixième année de Poufsouffle qui venait de l'insulter.

« _Pardon ? _»

« _Tu fais moins la maline quand ton preux chevalier n'est pas là pour te protéger hein ? _»

« _Cinquante points de moins pour Poufsouffle. Si tu t'imagines pouvoir insulter une préfète sans en subir les conséquences Gurkin, tu rêves. _»

« _Parce que tu crois que les élèves vont encore te respecter alors que tu batifoles à droite à gauche, reniant ta propre maison ?_ »

« _Ecoute moi bien, tu vas rejoindre ta salle de cours immédiatement parce que si tu prononces encore un mot, je te met en retenue._ »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Hermione se retourna, bien décidée à rejoindre ses cours. C'est parce qu'elle était de dos aux Poufsouffles qu'elle ne vit pas Gurkin sortir sa baguette et lui lancer le sort de « jambe en coton ». La jeune lionne se retrouva donc par terre, seule face à cinq élèves.

« _Cassandra, je pense que ça suffit maintenant… On avait dit qu'on lui ferait juste peur._ »

« _Léonore, va en divination. Clothilde, si tu veux bien récupérer la baguette de miss la préfète parfaite… _»

La dite Léonore quitta le couloir, lançant un dernier regard d'excuse à la victime. Hermione pria pour qu'elle ait la bonne idée de prévenir un professeur, ne la laissant pas affronter seule et désarmée les quatre Poufsouffles.

« _Bien, Granger, tu crois vraiment que tu peux te taper les trois mecs les plus convoités de Poudlard sans qu'on te tombe dessus_ ? »

Hermione ne put empêcher un éclat de rire de franchir ses lèvres. Elle essaya de se relever mais le sortilège faisait encore effet. Elle répliqua :

« _Sincèrement, vous êtes encore là-dessus ? Je ne suis jamais sortie, ni avec Harry, ni avec Ron. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Et puis, je tiens à préciser qu'Harry est casé avec Ginny au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué._ »

Cassandra, la chef de bande lui répondit :

«_ Tu sais, tu n'es pas franchement en position de te rebeller_. »

La Gryffondor savait que la sonnerie n'allait pas tarder et que les couloirs se rempliraient. Même si ce passade n'était pas très fréquenté, elle se devait de gagner du temps.

« _Franchement, j'ai vu pire. J'ai vécu une guerre. Si tu crois que quatre Poufsouffles de sixième année me font peur, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil._ »

« _Sauf, que tu es désarmée…_ »

C'était une des acolytes de Cassandra qui avait parlé. Et elle avait raison. Si elle tentait de prouver le contraire, en son for intérieur, la préfète avait peur.

« _Je me demande par quoi je vais commencer… C'est vrai, il faut que je t'enlaidisse pour que Malefoy retrouve ses esprits, qu'il reparte à la chasse aux filles. Cela dit… Vu ta tête, je ne vois pas comment faire pire. _»

Hermione frissonna. On y était, les premiers sorts ne tarderaient pas et sans sa baguette, elle n'avait rien pour se protéger.

« _Je propose qu'on arrange tes cheveux, Miss je-sais-tout._ »

La jeune brune ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le sort se diriger vers elle. Et senti un poids en moins sur sa tête mais préféra ne pas connaître l'étendue des dégâts.

« _Oh ! Et j'avais bien aimé ce sort en quatrième année, celui qui rallongeait les dents ! »_

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi s'en prenaient-elles à elle ?

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Vous pourriez au moins me laisser me défendre ! Vous êtes lâches._ »

« _Malefoy est à nous Granger ! A nous._ »

Après avoir entendu cette phrase, la préfète ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle vit de nombreux jets de lumière fondre sur elle. Mais les sorts étaient si nombreux et divers qu'elle perdit connaissance au milieu du couloir, juste lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Drago commençait sa journée par un cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Gryffondors. Il redoutait quelque peu la future rencontre après la scène d'hier, Hermione risquait de recevoir quelques mots doux. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de McGonagall, il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver sa belle. Elle qui était toujours en avance… Elle devait retarder au maximum la confrontation. Il s'installa avec Blaise à leurs places habituelles et attendit que McGo débute son cours. Mais quand elle demanda le silence, Hermione n'était toujours pas là.

« _Monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve Miss Granger ?_ »

Ronald leva les yeux vers son professeur et dit :

« _Demandez à Malefoy._ »

Le professeur McGonagall paru surprise mais se tourna, de même que tous les autres élèves, vers Drago qui ne sut que répondre. Ce fut Harry qui intervint :

« _Ginny m'a dit qu'elle avait déjeuné avec elle et apparemment, elle a quitté la Grande Salle tôt pour venir ici, elle aurait dû être là quand on est arrivés…_ »

A ces mots Drago se leva sans même rassembler ses affaires. Il le sentait mal. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque son professeur l'interpella et quitta la salle de classe. A peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'un nouveau raclement de chaise faisait sursauter la vieille chouette Potter suivait Malefoy.

« _Malefoy, attend._ »

Drago continua sa route, ne ralentissant pas son allure. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il entendit le balafré lui dire :

« _Si elle a quitté tôt la Grande Salle, elle a dû passer par les escaliers principaux, elle n'était pas pressée…_ »

Le blond fit volte-face et suivit son ennemi dans la direction opposée.

Arrivés à un croisement, ils virent à quelques mètres, une forme sombre au sol. Le jeune préfet en pris la direction et reconnu rapidement l'uniforme de Gryffondor et le corps de sa petite amie.

« _Potter, envoie un patronus à Pomfresh et va prévenir McGonagall. _»

Si Harry remettait souvent en cause les ordres qu'on lui donnait, en particuliers si ceux-ci venaient d'un Serpentard, il ne rechigna pas cette fois-ci et s'exécuta, refaisant le chemin inverse tout en créant un patronus. De son côté, Drago, passant la main sur le visage de la Gryffondor, tentait de la réveiller.

« _Mione, Hermione, ma puce, tu m'entends ?_ »

Face à l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille, il tenta de ne pas paniquer et d'installer sa tête sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à la soigner et décida donc de s'occuper d'elle du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait atteint la salle de métamorphose et y entra, essoufflé, sans frapper.

« _Monsieur Potter, si vous pensez pouvoir pénétrer dans cette classe comme bon vous semble…_ »

« _Professeur…_ »

« _Et ne me coupez pas la parole !_ »

« _Professeur, Hermione a été attaquée._ »

Minerva McGonagall se figea et demanda :

« _Par qui ?_ »

« _On sait pas, elle est évanouie. J'ai prévenu madame Pomfresh._ »

Le professeur de métamorphose déclara alors que le cours était annulé et que les élèves étaient priés de rejoindre leur salle commune. Accompagnée de l'infirmière qui les avait rejoints, elle suivit alors son élève dans les quelques couloirs qui les séparaient des deux préfets.

Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie dans les alentours de seize heures. Elle était seule, ses amis étaient en cours et appela la maîtresse des lieux.

« _Ah ! Miss Granger, enfin réveillée ! Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur ce matin _! »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? _»

« _A vous de nous le dire, on vous a trouvée évanouie dans un couloir. Vous avez été agressée, et avez reçu de nombreux sorts. Vous vous souvenez de votre agresseur ? _»

« _Oui. Je dois parler à la directrice ?_ »

L'infirmière hocha la tête et ajouta :

« _ Le professeur McGonagall viendra vous voir dès la fin de ses cours._ »

Après avoir pris quelques médicaments et fini son plateau repas, Hermione rejoint la salle-de-bain. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir. Madame Pomfresh lui avait annoncé avoir réduit ses dents, fait disparaître ses furoncles et les taches de couleur sur son visage mais elle n'avait pas pu arranger ses cheveux et son corps conservait quelques séquelles. Hermione avait pris l'habitude de lisser sa chevelure avec un sort depuis le dernier été et la différence était remarquable. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans la glace lui donna envie de pleurer. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur volume d'entant, le sortilège avait coupé certaines mèches au niveau du menton de la jeune fille alors que d'autres avaient gardé leur longueur, arrivant au milieu de son dos. Hermione ne pouvait pas sortir dans cet état, elle ne pouvait voir personne. Son visage gardait des marques de l'attaque et ses bras n'étaient pas intacts. La douche fut une épreuve pour la préfète qui découvrait des séquelles, des cicatrices humiliantes et douloureuses. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase était l'absence du pendentif que Drago lui avait offert à la Saint-Valentin. Elle ne l'avait jamais levé et constater qu'il avait disparu la fit pleurer. Lorsqu'elle rejoint son lit, vêtue d'habits que Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait amener, elle était abattue. Elle s'attacha les cheveux du mieux qu'elle put, de façon à ce qu'aucune mèche ne sorte de la coiffure et attrapa les chocolats qui reposaient sur sa table de nuit. La cloche retentit et, quelques secondes plus tard, Drago, Harry et Ginny étaient à son chevet, aux côtés du professeur McGonagall.

« _Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?_ »

Hermione rigola à l'expression impatiente qu'afficha Drago.

« _Je vais mieux, merci professeur._ »

McGonagall hocha la tête et poursuivit :

« _Bien, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qui vous est arrivé._ »

Hermione lui fit part de son histoire, n'omettant aucuns détails. Ce fut Drago qui mit fin à l'interrogatoire en déclarant :

« _Sérieusement, les Poufsouffles sont vraiment stupides. T'attaquer sans cacher leur identité. Elles ne doivent pas franchement tenir à leur vie._ »

La directrice assura au petit groupe que les élèves seraient renvoyés et quitta l'infirmerie, laissant les jeunes entre eux. A peine eût-elle franchi la porte que le jeune blond s'associa à Harry afin de comploter contre les cinq Poufsouffles.

« _Les mecs, arrêtez, elles vont être renvoyées, je crois que ça suffit…_ »

Après leur avoir fait promettre de ne pas tenter quoi que soit, Hermione fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie et rejoignit la Salle-Sur-Demande en compagnie de son apollon.


	10. Chapitre 9 Réinsertion

**Chapitre neuvième – Réinsertion**

Arrivés dans leur salle préférée, les deux préfets s'installèrent sur le sofa. Machinalement, le jeune blond passa la main dans les cheveux de sa Gryffondor avant que celle-ci ne stoppe son geste.

« _Elles ont massacré mes cheveux… _»

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, Drago prit le parti de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée, l'un de ces baisers qui donne tout le courage du monde. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione reprit :

« _Il va falloir arranger ça ! _»

Sur ces paroles, une paire de ciseau apparu sur la table basse face au canapé et la jeune fille les tendit au Serpentard.

« _Egalise moi ça en un carré, j'irai chez le coiffeur ce week-end mais d'ici là, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça._ »

Drago sourit de la voir retrouver un peu d'entrain, même s'il était flagrant que celui-ci était forcé, mais ce sourire se transforma en un fou-rire et il lui rétorqua avec bonne humeur :

« _Ma belle, je résoudrai avec plaisir ce problème mais il vaut mieux pour ta survie que j'utilise ma baguette plutôt que cet instrument barbare ! _»

Hermione rougit face à cette remarque, il était vrai qu'ayant été élevée par des parents moldus, elle oubliait parfois de se servir de sa baguette.

* * *

Au tout début de leur relation, les toutes premières fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande, Hermione réclamait souvent à la magie de la pièce de lui fournir des outils qui lui étaient en fait inutiles, de par l'existence de sa baguette. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, souhaitant raviver le feu, elle avait demandé à la salle une pile de papier à brûler alors qu'une bûche et un simple coup de baguette auraient suffi. S'en était suivi une discussion animée.

« _Hermione, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu essaie de faire en mettant ce papier à brûler ? Tu as des preuves à éliminer ? _»

C'était de cette façon que l'échange avait commencé. Face à cette question posée d'un ton ironique, la jeune Gryffondor s'était retournée et avait répondu, moqueuse, à son homologue Serpentard :

«_ J'efface les traces de mes dernières escapades nocturnes avec Harry et Ron ! T'es jaloux ? Non, sérieux Drago, je rallume le feu, il fait froid ! _»

Le jeune blond était resté dans un premier temps incrédule suite à cette réponse mais avait finalement été obligé de réprimer tant bien que mal les hoquets de rire que la situation avait entraînés. Vexée que son petit ami se moque d'elle de la sorte, la rouge et or l'avait alors interrogé :

« _Pourquoi tu rigoles ?_ »

Essayant de retrouver son calme rapidement, le jeune homme lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait que les Sang-de-Bourbe pour ne pas penser à utiliser leurs baguettes. Et si le Serpentard avait utilisé l'insulte sans y penser de mauvaises intentions, la jeune fille avait très mal réagit à cette boutade qui, sortant de la bouche de ses amis Weasley, la faisait pourtant souvent rire. Le reste de la soirée avait ainsi été destiné à une discussion animée et très sérieuse entre les deux élèves dont les positions divergeaient clairement.

* * *

« _A quoi tu penses ? _»

Hermione sursauta à ces mots et répondit tout en découvrant sa nouvelle coiffure dans le miroir que la salle avait placé face à elle :

« _Tu te souviens de notre première réelle discussion en ce qui concerne les moldus ?_ »

Le blond souleva un sourcil et confirma :

« _Oui. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois tu as semé le doute dans ma tête quant aux positions que j'avais héritées de mon père._ »

Hermione sourit et changea totalement de sujet de conversation. Elle passa sa main droite sur son front, dans la nouvelle frange que le Serpentard venait d'associer à un court carré droit, et demanda au jeune homme :

« _Et, dis-moi, c'est une seconde nature chez toi de couper les cheveux ? Je n'aurai pas besoin d'aller chez un coiffeur, il ne me manque plus qu'à réussir à les lisser de nouveau !_ »

Drago sourit et expliqua à la jeune fille d'un air condescendant surfait :

« _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… Les sorciers de Sang-Pur n'ont pas recours à ce que vous, les moldus, appelez un « coiffeur » mère me coupait elle-même les cheveux et m'a enseigné les sortilèges nécessaires. _»

Devant cet excès d'arrogance, la Gryffondor, donna une tape à son ancien rival et s'en suivi un combat des plus acharnés dans lequel oreillers et plumes d'oie volaient sans arrêt.

Le lendemain matin, en entrant dans la grande Salle aux côtés de Drago, Hermione sentit tous les regards rivés sur elle. Bien entendu, la nouvelle de son agression avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école et elle s'était préparée psychologiquement à essuyer encore quelques ragots. D'un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche, elle remarqua des places vides à la table des Poufsouffles et eu un pincement au cœur en sachant que quelque part, par sa faute, ces filles n'auraient jamais la chance de terminer leurs études. Sans avoir à se concerter, les deux élèves rejoignirent les amis de la Gryffondor puisque Ginny et Harry n'étaient pas attablés avec Ron. Alors que Drago prenait place en silence, Ginny s'était levée et serrait chaleureusement son amie contre elle, lui assurant combien elle était heureuse de la voir en pleine forme. Harry quant à lui, sourit à sa meilleure amie tout en tendant le plat d'œufs brouillés au Serpentard afin que celui-ci se sente quelque peu bienvenue.


End file.
